


Rubble

by quickfanfic



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickfanfic/pseuds/quickfanfic
Summary: Ant tries to find a calm in the storm





	Rubble

Everything had gone to shit. His world spun, everything he thought he knew, could cope with was thrown to the wind; he was simply waiting for the dust to settle to discover what he could scavenge from the rubble. 

Almost everything had gone to shit. He still had this, with Declan at his side; his head on Ant’s shoulder, breathing softly in sleep. Burning logs crackled intermittently, and along with the muted television provided the only light in the room. Their entwined fingers rested on Ant’s thigh; if this was all he could find, it would be more than enough.


End file.
